


In the Fog

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becksha Slow burn, Depression, F/F, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: *Cue awesome 80's voiceover*A brilliant young lawyer finds herself caught up in a web of deceit and danger and has to rely on her wits and the depressed FBI agent that is accompanying her to find a way back out.





	1. Elevators

Becky was glad for the rainy and overcast weather setting a grim and gloomy tone to the scene in front of her. Better weather would have seemed ill fitting and somehow false on this particular day.

 

Her dark brown hair stuck to her head from the rain. The long since faded red coloring barely noticeable anymore.

 

The small pile of cigarette butts at her feet told the story of exactly how long she had been standing there for. Nearly an entire pack of waste crumbled into the wet ground. Desecrating the formerly pristine grass.

 

A slight tremor ran through her hand as she fished through her pockets. Becky telling herself that the tremor was merely from the cold alone rather than the more likely cause that she wished to not even think of or mention. Searching and eventually being disappointed when she opened the carton of cigarettes and found only one solitary remaining stick.

 

With a disappointed sigh she swiftly lit up and pulled the warm acrid smoke inside her lungs. The momentary glow from the lighter highlighting the dark circles underneath her eyes and creating dark shadows beneath her gaunt cheekbones.

 

The sound of car tires moving over loose gravel gradually drew closer.

 

Having already seen multiple other cars arrive and depart throughout the day Becky didn’t even bother turning around. Process of elimination making it easy to figure out who had finally shown up.

 

The car door opened, and a pair of feet began to walk closer. Eventually passing Becky by and continuing on down the pathway without a sideways glance.

 

Becky followed the blonde’s progress. Watching her stop and place down the bouquet of flowers she had been holding at the foot of one of the many gravestones that littered the grounds. Her fingers tracing the engraved words as her shoulders began to noticeably shake.

 

The Irish woman took a deep drag from the cigarette and forced herself to look away. Having seen a similar scene repeated five times previously that day Becky allowed the woman her privacy as she had all the others.

 

A few minutes later the lethargic steps of the blonde woman made their way back up the path towards Becky’s position.

 

Once again, she walked past Becky without acknowledging her presence.

 

“I’m sorry Renee,” Becky forced out. Not able to look at the other woman while she said it.

 

Renee stopped mid stride.

 

She didn’t respond in any way that Becky could hear.

 

After a few seconds her steps resumed, and she went to reenter her car.

 

Driving off and leaving Becky standing in the rain overlooking the somber scene. Only now after all the others had arrived and left contemplating walking herself down.

 

At least she had said something this time. That was a step up from last year.

 

With a final inhale Becky tossed the butt of the finished cigarette onto the waiting pile. Turning on her heel and walk back towards her waiting Mazda.

 

Maybe next year she would deserve to walk down that pathway.

 

For now, she just needed to make an appointment.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasha couldn’t believe her run of good fortune.

 

After struggling for several years working her ass off through law school all that hard work seemed to finally be paying off.

 

With a highly sought after entry level job at _Heyman and Dibiase_ everything was going according to plan.

 

The general word was that a job there was a fast track to bigger and better opportunities, both from within and outside firms looking to poach new talent.

 

Needless to say, Sasha was over the moon when she had initially received the news.

 

To celebrate the occasion, she had called up her friend Ember Moon, who owned and operated a gym that Sasha frequented. The two eventually growing close after developing a friendly gym rivalry several year ago when Ember had been just a trainer with a dream and Sasha was still an undergrad.

 

After a small debate the two found themselves sitting down at a bar and waiting for several other friends to arrive for the occasion. Laughing at the constant stream of jokes that seemed to pour out of the two bartenders; one who preferred to be called Big E and his longtime friend Kofi.

 

The two working in perfect tandem helping each other when they could without having to verbally communicate with the other.

 

Ember raised her glass for a toast while it was still just the two of them, “To Sasha! May she make enough money to make it worth all the lawyer jokes she will now get.”

 

With a cocked eyebrow and an amused look Sasha raised her own glass and gently tapped Ember’s, “As long as I don’t screw it up.” Throwing the glass’ contents down in one large gulp.

 

“Sasha you aren’t going to screw this up. You got this far. Don’t second guess yourself after all the shit you’ve accomplished. Besides, you are going to need the job to pay me back for all those drinks you owe me over the years.”

 

Sasha sighed exasperated, “I told you that you didn’t have to buy me any. You never listened.”

 

“I’m kidding. I was the one who kept dragging your poor tired ass out after your ridiculously long study sessions. You are my sister for life. Anything I can help you out with I will.”

 

With a fond smile for her friend Sasha raised her new glass up for a toast of her own, “To family.”

 

Ember grinned and raised her own glass once again, “To family.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry I’m late. Got caught up,” Becky started off as she burst through the heavy door and plopped down onto the soft leather couch that sat in front of the large wooden desk which took up most of the tiny room.

 

The man sitting behind the desk sighed and set down the pen he had been writing with, “You can’t keep doing this you know. I’m not your enemy here. I am trying to help you.”

 

“Like I keep telling you Mr. Bryan, I don’t need help.”

 

If Daniel had glasses, he probably would have broken them out of the sheer frustration that has been working with this woman for the last several months.

 

“Ms. Lynch you need to at least try and play ball with me here. If you want to be cleared for field work, you need me to be on your side when the time for your reevaluation comes up. Behavior like this isn’t helping your case.”

 

Becky loudly groaned, “Fine. Ask away doc,” crossing her arms defensively.

 

“Let’s start with an easy one then. How has the last week been for you? I know what today is. Any setbacks?” Pen poised above the yellow legal pad that sat on his lap.

 

“It was fine.”

 

Daniel noticed the omitted answer to his second question and the complete avoidance of discussing the specific date, “And… Setbacks?”

 

Becky nervously tapped her foot and avoided eye contact while she spoke, “Maybe once.”

 

“Maybe?” Daniel skeptically replied.

 

“Fine. Yes, I did have one incident,” the tense woman snapped at the reveal.

 

“You don’t have to feel ashamed of it. It’s natural for these setbacks to occur after experiencing something like you went through. But we need to learn how to deal with and process it. Not simply ignore the symptoms and hope the problem goes away.”

 

Becky was distracted throughout Daniel’s words. Nodding along in the hope that he would simply move on. Vague hazy memories of fire and the shadowy cries for help creating a buzz in her head that tuned out the outside world. The voices haunting melody fading slowly.

 

“… are you even listening to me?”

 

It took a few seconds for Becky to shake herself out of it. The bureau appointed therapists voice helping give her an anchor to pull back into the present, “Yeah I am doc. Just got a lot on my mind.”

 

The familiar shaking that began to gather steam in her right hand making it difficult for the Irish woman to focus on his words.

 

Daniel relaxed back into his leather chair, “Would you want to discuss any of the things on your mind?”

 

Trying his best to get her talking. A task that has proven difficult over the last month of sessions.

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“Does it still frustrate you?” Bryan asked pointing down at the shaking hand that Becky had been subtly trying to hide from him.

 

“What do you think?” She bit back.

 

Daniel was unfazed by her venom, “I think that your physical limitation would be very difficult for someone like you to deal with.”

 

Becky scoffed at the phrasing, “Physical limitation is some grade A bullshit. Just call it what it is. My arm is fucked.”

 

A heavy tired sigh escaped the therapist, “Why does that bother you so much? We both know it could have been much worse. Most people would say you got out extremely lucky.”

 

“Most people can go fuck themselves then,” the bitter words flying out without any filter.

 

“Why?” Daniel kept his composure in the face of the woman’s fury, taking care to keep his voice measured and calm.

 

Becky looked around the room and almost laughed, “Why!?!? Because they don’t know what the fuck they are talking about.”

 

“Then how about you explain it to me.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice. I barely even remember anything from that night,” she dismissively stated.

 

Daniel sensed that Becky was shutting down so, he changed tactics, “We can come back to that later. How about we talk about how you have been adjusting.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I’m going to need more than that.”

 

“I’ve been adjusting really fine.”

 

The bearded man pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know what happened to your team and waking up from the coma can’t have been easy for you but—”

 

“No shit sherlock. All those years of school to come up with that. Really fucking impressive.”

 

“Becky you need to process all this. I cannot in good conscience give you my recommendation if you keep fighting me every step of the way.”

 

“Fine. It sucked. It still sucks. It will probably continue sucking. I just want to get back to work, but you and these damn physicals are standing in my way.”

 

“I’m just going to be straight with you right now. The only person really standing in the way of full reinstatement is yourself. I can see how much you want to get back to the routine that comes with work, but you are only hurting your own prospects with this acting out.”

 

The sharp ringtone of Becky’s phone broke the tense silence. Stopping the bitter words that were about to launch from her lips.

 

“You’re not supposed to have you phone on in session,” the exasperated man spoke.

 

With little regard for the bearded man Becky held a finger up to silence him as she answered the call, “Hello… Of course… Yes Ma’am.”

 

Bryan patiently waited even though his frustration with the FBI agent in front of him continued to build. Speaking up when she began to stand up and walk towards the door, “We’re not done here.”

 

“Yes, we are. Order of Special Agent in Charge Kim. Give her a call if you want.”

 

Daniel sighed and had to concede defeat for now, “Alright. I expect you on time for our next session.”

 

“Sure,” Becky said with no real conviction.

 

Leaving through the door in a flash and leaving behind a frustrated and worried Daniel Bryan to sit idly by.

 

* * *

 

 

One week into her new job and Sasha was tired beyond belief. All the work to get through law school seemed to pale in comparison to the amount of work that she had been subjected to so far.

 

Which was why she was in the office going through thousand of documents both physical and electronic at nearly midnight on a Saturday.

 

After hours of work Sasha’s eyes felt like they could fall out from simply being so tired.

 

She whipped off her glasses and ran a hand through her dark purple hair. Allowing it to fall down out of the tight more professional ponytail she had it in earlier.

 

Leaning back into her chair, she took a moment to try and reset herself before diving right back into the tedious work.

 

The conference room she was currently working in had an older analog style clock on the wall that had been her constant companion. The steady ticking marking the slow but inevitable passage of time as she sat and slogged through the stack of work in front of her.

 

Her eyes drifted back to the laptop screen that sat on the desk. The bright light assaulting her eyes and making her immediately look back away.

 

 _‘A quick break should help me through this last stretch,’_ Sasha thought. Recalling a tiny store that was open all day and night and was only a block or so away. Maybe she could pick up a tea or some other drink that could give her a pick me up. The walk over might even help to make the tiny aches in her body go away.

 

So, after throwing on a light jacket to ward off the chilly New York night, Sasha was off.

 

Leaving the tall building and walking down the street till she found and entered the quiet little store.

 

After searching for a couple minutes, she found an interesting flavored tea and paid the polite old man behind the only register.

 

She took her time as she walked back to the office. Happy to spend as much time as she could outside, rather than in the stuffy space she had been confined to since noon.

 

The familiar glass doors that were emblazoned with large letter declaring this to be _Heyman and Dibiase_ loomed in the distance. Marking the end of her tiny break.

 

After the long elevator ride back up to the fortieth floor Sasha stepped out with her eyes focused down on her phone.

 

It only took about fifteen steps for Sasha to realize she had gotten off at the wrong floor. Only to turn around and be greeted by the elevator doors closing and the digital red numbers that displayed which floor it was on began descending down from fifty.

 

“Damnit.” Sasha swore while pounding the correct button for the fortieth floor to no avail. The descent not stopping by her insistence alone.

 

She stamped her foot down in annoyance and crossed her arms. Turning away from the elevator that wouldn’t be back for some time.

 

This floor strangely only having the one elevator rather than the normal six that could be found from the lobby upwards.

 

The small observation made Sasha curious and she let her eyes roam around the seeming normal looking floorspace.

 

Sasha wouldn’t have thought anything more about it if a loud band didn’t startle her enough to actually drop the tea she had been sipping from. Nearly the entire contents spilling out and over her jacket. Keeping the liquid from the comfortable and professional black dress she had on underneath.

 

“Shit,” she mumbled. Trying to brush off some of the liquid before it seeped into the fabric.

 

She walked deeper down the hall, hoping to see an indicator for a restroom that she could use to clean up a bit more.  
In her search she ended up spotting a door near the end of the hall where a sliver of light shined through a small gap in the door. The rest of the floor being in mostly darkness making it impossible to miss.

 

Whispers too quiet for Sasha to make out came from the inside. A curiosity striking the woman, wondering who could still be working at this hour and what the hell that noise had been.

 

She tiptoed closer to the door, after looking back and seeing that the elevator was still in the process of descending.

 

The small crack left open gave Sasha just enough room to peak inside the room.

 

Her eyes first fell onto a man in his early thirties that she didn’t recognize right away. His hands were both raised up to rest on top of his head. Nervously pacing in and out of the small sliver of the room Sasha could see.

 

The whispers finally became intelligible for Sasha, “What are we going to do man?” Came a voice from someone else inside the room Sasha couldn’t see.

 

“Just shut up and let me think.”

 

“He’s not going to be happy.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that! We just need to make this problem go away. We can tell him that Ryder wasn’t going to play ball. You know how much he hated this Jersey trash.”

 

“You actually might be onto something Ted.”

 

With no context Sasha was confused by the snippet of a conversation she had entered in on. She vaguely recalled meeting another lawyer by the name of Zack Ryder that fit the description to a tee.

 

Sasha honestly had no idea how such a frat bro type Jersey shore reject had got a job at such a prestigious firm.

 

Despite the voice in her head urging her to just walk back to the elevator which had now finally started its slow ascent back from the ground floor, Sasha forged ahead. Inching closer and closer to the door so that she could get a better view into the room.

 

Sasha couldn’t withhold the startled gasp that sounded abnormally loud so late at night without the normal hustle of activity.

 

With one hand she swiftly covered her own mouth. Her eyes widening as she realized what she had seen.

 

The unmistakable pool of blood underneath the man she had seen lying on the ground shocked her, but what little had been left of the man’s head scared the hell out of Sasha. A sudden need to throw up racing through her body and making her turn away from the door and retch as silently as she could. The small amount of content that had been in her stomach falling to the carpet.

 

“What was that?” Sasha heard from inside the room.

 

An immediate panic descending upon her and momentarily freezing her till she swiftly burst into action. Moving as quickly and quietly as she could back down the hall towards the elevator which was now on the 41st floor. Just nine more and she would have an escape route.

 

The sound of pounding footsteps from inside the room encouraged the purple haired woman to move faster. Cursing herself for the stylish heels that she had been wearing. The extra inch or so not feeling quite worth it right now.

 

She turned around the first corner she could just in time as the door burst open and the two people that had been in the room came outside. Hiding behind a desk that kept her close to the elevator which was now at the 45th floor One of them crying out in annoyance after taking a couple steps down the hall, “What the fuck did I just step in.”

 

“Suck it up Bo. Someone was here,” the man she figured out was named Ted stated. Stopping in the hallway as he looked over the sea of desks that littered the floor, “Come out whoever you are. We aren’t going to hurt you. We just want to discuss what you may have seen.”

 

Sasha knew without a doubt that getting caught would mean nothing good for her, so she stayed silent and watched the elevator slowly climb.

 

Her heart dropping in her chest when she saw it stop on the 48th floor to let someone off.

 

The two men had split up. Each one slowly walking around the perimeter of the room to try and cover as much space as possible. Bo walking down towards the elevator while Ted moved farther down the hall and away from Sasha’s hiding place.

 

Sasha’s heartbeat skyrocketed as she waited with bated breath for the red numbers to finally start climbing once again. Before that happened though Bo’s path was going to take him right by Sasha’s hiding place and she needed to figure out a way to deal with that.

 

Staying ducked low to the ground she snuck a quick peak around the corner. Her eyes widening when she saw the long jagged edged knife that hung from the man’s hand.

 

She fought the urge to get up and just run, sure that she would be apprehended before she could make it into the elevator and close the doors. Conversely though, if she stayed in place she would easily be spotted and she didn’t like her chances in a straight fight.

 

So, Sasha reached up with one of her hands searching the desk for something that would help her in a surprise attack but finding nothing. Her anxiety began to rise. The man would be passing by her in just a few seconds.

 

At the last moment her panicky eyes darted around and found a red fire extinguisher that had been sitting underneath the desk she was hiding behind.

 

The ding of the elevator door arriving coincided with the exact moment Sasha sprang out of her crouch and swung the heavy metal object as hard as she possibly could at the unsuspecting man who had been distracted by the elevator’s arrival.

 

A heavy metallic thud echoed across the floor. Sasha dropping the makeshift weapon and making a break for the open elevator.

 

“Bo! Hey stop right there!” The other man yelled from the other side of the room. Starting his own sprint back to try and catch Sasha before she escaped.

 

Her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears as Sasha ran as fast as she ever had before. Throwing herself into the elevator so fast she nearly slipped. As quickly as she could Sasha pounded on the button for the ground floor, watching it light up and moving to continuously press the door close button so hard she almost worried it would break.

 

She looked back up and saw the angry face of the other man slowly get closer. Willing the doors to close faster.

 

Finally, the doors began to slowly close. The speed they closed at combined with the distance the man had yet to cover making Sasha breath a small sigh of relief.

 

At the last second before the elevator doors slid shut the man threw the knife he had been carrying. The sharp metal sailing through the air and barely making it between the doors.

 

Sasha yelped as the knife sailed past her. The throw ricocheting off the back of the elevator and falling to the ground at Sasha’s feet.

 

With the doors closed Sasha let out a deep breath. Her body beginning to shake as she came to grips with what had just happened to her.

 

Even as rattled as she was there was one thing, she knew she had to do.

 

Her heartbeat not slowing down until she was finally outside of the building. Pulling up her phone and using her map to find the closest police precinct.

 

* * *

 

 

Becky walked out of the elevator and stepped out into the busy floor. Already feeling out of place in her casual leather jacket over a simple black shirt and jeans when everyone else was dressed in a suit.

 

She felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. The subtle shaking in her hand steadily increasing.

 

Picking up her pace Becky turned the corner and walked down the hallway leading to Gail Kim’s office which stood separate from the rest of the floor.

 

Becky let out a shaky breath. Arriving in front of the office door and taking a moment.

 

With her steady left hand, she reached inside her jacket. Rummaging around until she grabbed hold of the pill bottle. Taking note of the six remaining tablets before quickly throwing two back without water.

 

After almost a minute of deep breathing and putting a real effort into calming herself and staying present Becky gently pushed open the door. The shaking from her right hand down to a manageable level to hide.

 

“You wanted to see me.”

 

The diminutive but strong willed Asian woman looked up from the computer in front of her and gave Becky a soft smile, “Come in and sit down. I have some good news.”

 

Becky walked in with a confidence that she didn’t truly feel. Trying her best to put on a professional front and take some of Daniel’s advice. Though she would never admit that to him.

 

“Well I’m all ears for some of that.”

 

Gail’s smile faltered for a moment before it came right back, “I’m sure you will like this then. I was able to pull some strings and get you temporarily reinstated.”

 

Becky couldn’t believe her ears, “What about the tests? How?”

 

“The only way I could swing this was to essentially spin this as a test run. We have an assignment that shouldn’t be too demanding, and I thought you would be the best person for the job.”

 

“This isn’t an April fools’ joke is it? I know it’s October, but I still need to check.”

 

With a casual toss, the Special Agent in Charge threw a folder across the desk. Landing it right in front of the perplexed and still in shock agent, “You know I don’t joke.”

 

Even now it still felt surreal for Becky. Her eyes somewhat unfocused as she was flooded with a relief and appreciation that she could finally get back to doing her job in some capacity at least, “What’s the assignment?” Doing her best to slip back into a professional mode despite how much emotional she was from the news.

 

“I need you to go down to the 17th precinct in New York. They have a woman there who we have reason to believe may be connected to something big and we want her brought in to us.”

 

Becky looked up from the folder she had been perusing, “Something big? Do I get anything more than that?”

 

“No.” Kim’s tone making it clear that was the final word on that.

 

“Alright then. So, basically I get to babysit.”

 

“I’d prefer to call it escort duty.”

 

“You certainly know how to make a girl feel special.”

 

“Just get it done. I’ve asked Agent Roode to accompany you on this trip. So at least you have some company.”

 

Becky groaned internally. Bobby Roode was one of the more annoying personalities she had to deal with. He was also one of the only things she hadn’t missed about the job, “Well that is simply glorious.” Sarcasm dripping from every word.

 

“Just go. I’m sticking out my neck for you here so don’t fuck this one up.”

 

Becky looked down through the file she had been presented. Her eyes fixating on and being drawn to the small portrait of the woman she would be picking up. The striking purple hair and deep brown eyes pulling Becky in, “I’ve got it.”

 

“Then get to it. Special Agent Lynch.”

 

Becky grinned and felt like things were finally beginning to look up for her.

 

Walking out of the room with the file tucked under her arm and a fire inside of her that she hadn’t felt since before everything went wrong.

 

‘Maybe this will be the start of some good things coming her way.’

 

Becky had to fight to hold in the laughter at how absurd that thought seemed to her as soon as she had it.

 

‘Maybe…’


	2. Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in motion and Sasha and Becky have a "chat"

Becky couldn't stop the thrum of excitement in her body. The surge of adrenaline that came from her first real field work in almost two years impossible to stop.

 

Not even the bearded asshole next to her could reign in the joy and relief she felt right now. 

 

One of her fingernails idly tapping the dashboard as she stared out the window at the nearly still traffic surrounding them. 

 

"You going to be alright in there?"

 

Becky was a little shocked at the concern. Bobby wasn't exactly well know for his caring nature, "I'll be fine. Not exactly the toughest assignment in the world."

 

The agent driving the car nodded, "Good. I don't want to have to hold your hand."  
  


There was the old asshole she knew and despised, "Nice to know you really care Bobby." A scowl her only answer as the rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite it being the middle of the night, the police precinct they walked into was a mess of activity.

 

With careful steps and patient avoidance, the agents made their way through the busy floorspace. Moving slowly towards the main desk and the busy man that worked behind it.

 

Agent Roode pushed his way in front and slammed his identification onto the desk. Causing the young man to jump up at the sudden noise and drop the pen he had been holding, “Can I help you?”

 

Bobby leaned in and tried his best to intimidate the young cop. He couldn’t have been on the job very long so Roode’s power play made him back down, “FBI. You have someone in custody that belongs to us. We are here to take her off your hands.” His words straight and too the point.

 

Officer Breeze as his nameplate proclaimed gulped and held up a finger. Pointing behind him towards a set of double doors that led deeper into the station, “She’s in room six. Go through the door and down the stairs. Take a left and then follow the signs on the wall. They will take you where you need to go.”

 

Roode immediately took off towards the doors, not bothering to thank the young blonde officer.

 

Becky had let Roode shove his way in front. Amazed at his insecurity and petty intimidation tactics. With a sigh she moved to follow the other agent, stopping quickly to talk to Breeze, “Thanks.”

 

Breeze nervously smiled at her. Still rattled at the confrontational nature of her current partner, “Your welcome. Good luck.”

 

“Lynch!” Roode’s angry impatient yell breaking the small moment of respect Becky was trying to give the green officer.

 

Becky sent the officer one last apologetic look before she walked towards her impatiently waiting partner.

 

With a scowl permanently etched on his face Roode pushed through the door and let it swing shut before Becky arrived. The woman just shaking her head at his childish passive aggressive actions.

 

She followed him down into the bowels of the building. Many of the cops they passed giving the two FBI agents looks of mistrust and disdain.

 

Being used to the treatment from local authorities when the big bad federal government came in had taught Becky to just ignore it as best she could.

 

Their path eventually took them to a hallway that was lined on either side with large doors that each had a single small window at head height. Each door marked with a large white painted number on the front.

 

An older balding white man with large turtle shell glasses and a suit that look like it had come straight from the eighties waiting just outside of the door marked six.

 

“Rotunda.” Roode greeted the man as is he had met him before.

 

“Roode.”

 

“She give you anything yet?”

 

The elder man peered over Roode’s shoulder. His eyes taking in the jeans and leather jacket Becky hadn’t had time to change out of, with an air of assured superiority, “What’s she here for?”

 

Becky wasn’t going to let this guy she had never met before talking about her so dismissively without giving him a piece of her mind. To Becky’s eternal annoyance Roode cut her off before she could cut the man down to size.

 

“She’s the backup.”

 

‘What an ass,’ Becky thought to herself. Roode’s phrasing seemed to be purposefully chosen to annoy the living hell out of her.

 

“Her?” Rotunda exclaimed.

 

“You got a problem with me?” Becky’s tone turning darker at the continued dismissiveness of the man. Early annoyance quickly shifting to real animosity and hatred of this old man.

 

Roode once again injected himself in between, “Just let us in Mike. I’d prefer to get this done sooner than later.”

 

Rotunda nodded but his affronted look at Becky never wavered, “Fine. I’d rather this be done quickly as well.” Stepping aside and allowing the two agents to enter.

 

Even if it may be slightly petty, Becky couldn’t help but give Rotunda a dismissive glance of her own. Her chin held high and proud as she strolled carelessly past the bristling man.

 

She entered the nearly empty room and immediately took stock of everything. A small red light in the corner of the room on top of the camera sat alone. In the middle of the room sat a large metal table with two empty chairs on one side and a single occupied one on the other. The entire room feeling like a giant cement cube that was almost claustrophobic.

 

Roode had swiftly entered and was already sitting down while Becky took her time.

 

Her gaze easily being drawn to the brightly colored hair of the woman they had came here for. Impossible to miss with the bright purple standing out against the strong gray hue the rest of the room was painted.

 

From the file earlier, she knew the women’s name was Sasha and her piercing stare almost pinned Becky to the floor when she was made aware of their entrance and the two’s eyes briefly met.

 

Even as stressed and tired as the woman was Becky couldn’t help but be struck by her beauty. The thin wire glasses she wore framing the elegant features of her face and keeping Becky’s attention longer than what could be considered professional.

 

Becky tore her eyes away and walked over towards her seat. Mentally shaming herself for perving on a woman who had just been through a trauma.

 

‘The fuck is wrong with you? There is no way this girl would want someone like me creeping on her.’

 

She shook away the thoughts and pulled herself back to the professionally detached persona the job necessitated.

 

Finally taking her seat Bobby began to speak, “Ms. Banks. I’m Agent Roode, and this is Agent Lynch. We have a few questions we are going to need you to answer,” skipping any pleasantries and getting right to the point.

 

Sasha nodded and placed both her hands on the table, “What do you need to know?” Her voice strong and steady despite the ordeal she had been through tonight.

 

Becky found it difficult to not be impressed with the woman’s tenacity and toughness.

 

“First off, could you just take us through what happened earlier tonight?” Roode pressed. Placing a tape recorder on the table and pressing in the ‘record’ button.

 

A deep breath preceded the story. Small tells making it obvious that the lawyer was a little irritated at having to reiterate her tale once again.

 

Sasha was absentmindedly picking at her cuticles by the end of her story. Her harrowing description of the event pulled at Becky’s heartstrings. The strength within this woman to go through that and remain steadfast and strong on the outside only making her admiration grow.

 

“Did you get a good look at either of the two men?” Roode prodded as soon as Sasha had finished.

 

“I was a little focused on just getting out of there alive, but I might be able to recognize them.”

 

“Might?” Roode continued to press.

 

Sasha’s patience was thin, she was bone tired and running on fumes alone. So, Roode’s curt attitude got on her nerves quickly. She was ready to come back and greet him comment with one of her own but was prevented from having to when the dark haired woman she only knew as Agent Lynch spoke up.

 

“It’s what somebody says when they don’t know Bobby. You of all people should know the feeling.”

 

It was unprofessional as hell for Becky to say that, but she truly didn’t mind. Telling herself that it was just hated for Roode that motivated her words and not that she already felt defensive of this woman she hadn’t even really met yet.

 

Roode growled at her, staring her down but coming away more annoyed when Becky only grinned and shrugged, “I need to make a call. Can I trust you not to get anyone killed while I’m gone?”

 

Becky’s joking mood deteriorated in the time it took him to finish his sentence. Her blood pressure rising as she felt the warning signs of her mind starting to slip from the precarious perch it balanced on. Focusing on her breath and the way her feet connected with the ground, to stave off falling back into the past.

 

She didn’t notice Roode leave the room and momentarily forgot that she wasn’t alone. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she was reminded that there was still another occupant of the room.

 

“…did you hear me?”

 

Trying to hide her panic Becky quickly readjusted herself and sat up a little straighter in her seat, “Sorry. What were you saying?”

 

Sasha had been relieved when Roode had left the room. His macho tough guy act wearing thin in record time. The continued interruptions throughout her story not helping her opinion of the man.

 

She had noticed the other woman when she had come in but mostly ignored her. Which wasn’t difficult considering she had sat silently through the proceeding until she spoke up on Sasha’s behalf. A clear mutual disdain for Roode’s personality giving Sasha one thing to already like about this Agent Lynch.

 

“You don’t really seem like an FBI agent,” Sasha commented. The woman’s casual ensemble standing out against the crisp pressed suit that Roode had been wearing. If Sasha didn’t know any better, she would have assumed the woman to be a lazy burnout with no job. Who, if the dark circles under her eyes said anything, never slept.

 

No answer came.

 

A frown took over Sasha’s face and she leaned forward, her hands on the table. Lynch seemed like she was on vacation in her own head ever since Roode’s parting shot. Sasha hadn’t thought anything of his words at the time. Chalking it down to Roode just being the ass he clearly was, “Hey. Did you hear me?”

 

Her words must have caught the dark haired woman’s attention, but she remained preoccupied despite answering, “Sorry. What were you saying?”

 

A part of Sasha was grateful for the distraction from her own problems. Maybe this Lynch could at least help keep her mind off what happened to her earlier tonight, “I said you don’t look like any FBI agent I’ve known.”

 

“Known many have you?”

 

“Nope. Still know that they generally don’t go about looking like that.”

 

“Didn’t have time to change.”

 

Sasha paused and examined the woman. Her ability to read people had been very beneficial in her line of work, but the woman across the table was frustratingly difficult to garner anything on. She decided to try a different tactic, “Thanks for standing up for me there. That guy seems like a bitch to work with.” All she got was an affirmative grunt and a barely perceptible nod. With the other woman giving her nothing Sasha decided to try one more time to get some sort of dialogue going, “Can I at least know your name? Agent Lynch feels a bit… long,” she lamely finished.

 

It seemed as if she wasn’t going to get her answer. The tiny concrete cube deafeningly silent for about fifteen seconds until she was finally graced with a name, “Becky.”

 

Even though she had conceded and given Sasha an answer, Becky refused to make eye contact. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest while she stared at the wall on her left, “Thank you Becky.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

“Any chance I coax more than four or five words out of you at a time?”

 

“Why?”

 

Sasha was confused by the counter question, “Why what?”

 

Becky eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Why are you trying too?”

 

Sasha was taken aback by the vitriol from the woman she had just been trying to thank and maybe pass some of the time without the awkward silence, “Right now I’m not so sure. Couldn’t have been I just was being nice.” Sarcasm obvious in her last statement. Even though she had started the conversation, Sasha wouldn’t continue if Becky was going to be this difficult.

 

She began to further scrutinize the agent across from her. Everything she noticed prior had just been surface level, and Sasha had learned plenty of time to not simply judge a book by its cover. Even with the relative calm inside she began to notice just how tense Becky was. From the way her jaw seemed unnaturally still; her sunken in eyes that darted around the room purposefully avoiding looking at Sasha, the way she favored one arm more than the other when she shifted, and how her right hand was clasped tight but still had an almost unnoticeable twitch.

 

“Sorry.” The quiet single word breaking through Becky’s lips catching Sasha attention. She had been convinced that she wasn’t going to get a response from her.

 

Sniffing the air Sasha could catch the faint smell of tobacco that clung on the woman’s jacket, “That almost sounded sincere.”

 

Becky shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had been trying her best not to engage the woman. Something inside told her that it would be dangerous to indulge, but she had never been the best at listening to herself, “I’ve been told I can be difficult.”

 

“Really? I don’t see it,” Sasha sarcastically responded.

 

“You’d be the first.”

 

Sasha’s lips dropped a fraction, “Maybe try responding to people with more than a few words at a time. I’ve heard eye contact helps too.”

 

The unexpected sound of soft laughter made Sasha raise an eyebrow, “You’ve got balls. I will give you that.”

 

“Thanks… I think,” Sasha hesitantly spoke, “You still need to work on the last part though. Last I checked the wall wasn’t me.”

 

Becky exhaled through her nose, her right hand starting to shake enough that it would be easily noticeable if she hadn’t moved it underneath the table after sensing Sasha’s eyes scanning her earlier. She never thought that she would actually want Roode to come back, but she felt exposed and raw in front of this tiny woman. Her nerves on edge as she decided to give in and turn her head to actually face the lawyer. Her eyes remained stubbornly looking down at the table and it took a lot of strength to begin rolling them upwards. Meeting the other woman’s eyes and losing herself in them. It felt as if her eyes had been frozen in place. Something about Sasha’s stare pulling her in while her mind screamed to disengage. She was so distracted Becky failed to even notice how her hand had stopped shaking while she was being pulled in. 

 

“There you go. Was that so hard?” Sasha kept her voice soft. Not wanting to scare off the woman she had finally gotten to speak up.

 

“You’d be surprised,” Becky started. Her eyes still locked onto Sasha’s as the other woman’s eyes began to fill with what Becky took as pity. She tore her eyes away before she saw the other woman realize how broken she was.

 

The small turn of her head made her notice how the camera’s red light in the corner had shut off. She stared at the change with curiosity.

 

Without any warning the door banged open and Roode walked back in. Flopping down into his empty chair and pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

 

The hair on the back of Becky’s neck began to stand up. The combination of Roode’s sudden entrance and the camera’s light malfunctioning not sitting right with her.

 

“Ms. Banks I am going to just show you some photos. I just need you to give me a yes or no answer. Were these the two men you saw earlier tonight?” Roode laid down the two photos he had pulled from his jacket pocket onto the table. Pulling the recording device over towards his side of the table so that it was closer for him.

 

Becky stared at him out of the corner of her eye. Noting how stiff he was and how his right eye was twitching. She looked down at the pictures on the table and was surprised that she didn’t recognize either man. Neither one of them being in the file that Kim had given her earlier.

 

Sasha’s breath caught in her throat when she was suddenly faced with the two men who had tried to kill her. It was a shock to her system and even though they weren’t physically there her pulse skyrocketed and her breathing quickened.

 

Becky took notice of this right away. Her attention pulled away from Roode as her worry for Sasha made her refocus.

 

“That’s them.” Sasha managed to get out. Her shaking finger pointing at one of the pictures, “That’s the guy I hit. I remember the other one calling him Bo.”

 

Roode seemed to deflate slightly. A large exhale leaving his body as he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his beard, “Thank you Ms. Banks.”

 

Distracted by Sasha’s distress Becky remained focused on the woman she had been sent for.

 

“What are you doing?!” Roode suddenly yelled. Smashing one of his fists onto the metal table and making a loud banging noise.

 

Becky pulled her worried gaze off Sasha. Looking back at the man next to her with wide eyes. Wondering what the hell he was doing. Unconsciously her left hand inched closer to the pistol on her hip, his behavior setting off massive alarm bells in her head.

 

Without any warning Roode’s right fist shot out and ran flush into the side of Becky’s jaw. Turning her head against her will and rocking her before she had a chance to counter. He used the advantage he had in surprise and strength to take her out as quick as he could. His hand moving to palm the back of her head and slamming her face first into the table, “Ms. Banks stop it! Oh my god. She has a gun!”

 

Even though his voice sounded panicked Roode casually pressed the stop button on the recorder and his entire demeanor shifted. He used the grasp he maintained on Becky’s head to pull her limp face up and off the metal table. Noting the large gash at the top of her nose, blood leaking down her face and pooling beneath her. Finding himself satisfied with her unconscious state before letting go and allowing her head to fall back down to the table with a loud crash unable to break her fall.

 

Sasha sat on the other side of the table in shock and disbelief. Not knowing what to say or do after the turn of events. She wanted to get up and help, but it was all over before she even could put together what was happening in front of her.

 

Roode pulled out his pistol and sat it down on the table pointing towards Sasha. Immediately pulling out a white cloth that he had in one of his pockets and wiping a few stray specks of blood that had landed on his suit when Becky’s face had unceremoniously been dropped back to the table, “I wish you wouldn’t have remembered their faces. This would have been so much easier if you had just been smart.”

 

A chill ran through Sasha’s body as her eyes seemed to linger on the pistol that was pointed at her. Out of desperation she looked at Becky, but she remained unmoving without a sign of life. Sasha gulped and couldn’t control the tremors that ran through her body. She wanted to shout, but something about the casual, almost lazy pace Roode was taking with this told her that it probably wouldn’t help, “You going to kill me then?”

 

A sinister grin appeared on Roode’s face. Throwing the now stained cloth carelessly on top of Becky’s head, “That would have been my idea, but sadly no. You are going to kill her.” Smiling brightly over at Sasha while he mockingly patted Becky’s head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got this one out in pretty decent time. Hopefully this was worth the wait. 
> 
> As always hope you got some entertainment out of this, and if not, I recommend tacos. They usually help.


	3. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some warning for depressing thoughts in this chapter.

**_Previously_ **

 

_Roode pulled out his pistol and sat it down on the table pointing towards Sasha. Immediately pulling out a white cloth that he had in one of his pockets and wiping a few stray specks of blood that had landed on his suit when Becky’s face had unceremoniously been dropped back to the table, “I wish you wouldn’t have remembered their faces. This would have been so much easier if you had just been smart.”_

_A chill ran through Sasha’s body as her eyes seemed to linger on the pistol that was pointed at her. Out of desperation she looked at Becky, but she remained unmoving without a sign of life. Sasha gulped and couldn’t control the tremors that ran through her body. She wanted to shout, but something about the casual, almost lazy pace Roode was taking with this told her that it probably wouldn’t help, “You going to kill me then?”_

_A sinister grin appeared on Roode’s face. Throwing the now stained cloth carelessly on top of Becky’s head, “That would have been my idea, but sadly no. You are going to kill her.” Smiling brightly over at Sasha while he mockingly patted Becky’s head._

* * *

 

 

 

Sasha had to blink several times. Hoping that she had heard the man wrong and this was all some sort of impossibly realistic daydream brought on by exhaustion and sleep deprivation.

 

She spared a brief glance down at the woman lying face down on the table in a steadily growing pool of her own blood. Sasha didn’t have many options given the situation she was in, but she figured that she needed to try something.

 

Slowly she began to shift her left leg under the table until she ran into one of Becky’s limp feet. The gun Roode had pointed at her making her conceal her efforts underneath and attempt to do one of the only options that didn’t end with her immediately getting shot or risking far worse.

 

Stalling.

 

Which as a lawyer should come fairly naturally to her, but Sasha cut herself a break if she wasn’t her normal silver tongued self, “What makes you think I would go along with that?” Putting as much bravado as she could into the words. Her foot slowly rising up along Becky’s firm calf. Hoping that the small movements would be simultaneously big enough to help rouse the unconscious woman while being imperceptible to the man calmly sitting across from her.

 

“Because if you don’t, then I just kill both of you. We blame her death on you either way and I get hero’s reception for taking down the crazy woman who murdered a fellow agent,” letting his eyes momentarily feign real sorrow, “Maybe I would even give a eulogy at her funeral, ‘I always admired her cowardice in the face of danger. Truly one of the agencies greatest failures.’” His fake sorrow melting away into an uncaring snarl, “On second thought, I might not be the best choice for that.”

 

Sasha risked a small glance towards Becky but was dismayed to see nothing to signify she was close to waking. Not even a tiny twitch of an eyelid. Her foot continued to slide up and down, occasionally using her toes to poke at the relaxed muscles, “Why are you even doing this? I can forget I saw anything. You don’t have to go through with this.” Desperately pleading in an attempt to just buy some more time.

 

Bobby gave a short bark of a laugh and shook his head as if Sasha had just told a hilarious joke, “Oh I know. In all honesty I can just shoot you both now and get your fingerprints on the gun afterwards,” casually reaching into his jacket and pulling out another smaller pistol. Followed by a small cylindrical silencer that he slowly screwed into place, “But then I have to stage things and actually do some work. Also, if I’m just being honest, I don’t like killing all that much myself. I’m more of a voyeur.”

 

“How charming,” Sasha spat out in disgust.

 

Roode smiled at her as if her was taking her sarcastic compliment sincerely, “Well if you wouldn’t mind. I’d prefer to get this over with right now.” His hand extending with the newly silenced pistol leveraged unwaveringly towards Sasha’s forehead, “I had plans for a massage this morning and I don’t want to be too tired when I go.”

 

“That’s not really any incentive for me,” Sasha pointed out. Her efforts to wake the other woman growing more desperate, “What’s to stop you from just killing me afterwards anyways? Did a toddler come up with this plan? You need to give me some motivation here.”

 

The vein in Roode’s temple pulsed as his calm façade faded. The man clearly not as smooth as he believed himself to be. Getting easily riled up by the woman across from him, “I don’t need to give you shit. Stupid little bitch.”

 

“I’m sorry. Was this your plan?” Sasha carelessly prodded, “Were you on a time crunch for ideas?” Keeping on the mask of indifference that seemed to aggravate and distract the man even though she was anything but indifferent internally. Her pulse skyrocketing when the barrel leveled at her head.

 

With one hand Roode quickly ejected the magazine from the pistol sitting on the table leaving just a single bullet in the chamber and spun the handle around towards Sasha, “You’re only option of getting out of here alive is killing her. Sure, you will go to jail for the rest of your life, but at least you aren’t dead.”

 

Sasha eyed the pistol in front of her warily. Only having ever held a gun once at her grandfather’s when she was thirteen. She was able to keep her hand remarkably steady, slowly stretching her fingers out to clasp onto the cold and unyielding metal grip.

 

“If that gun so much as inches in my direction I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your pretty little head.”

 

Roode’s threat made Sasha carefully bring the gun up. The weapon feeling much heavier than the one she remembered holding. Pulling her arm down with its significant heft.

 

“Believe me it will be better if you just do it quick. The anticipation will get you the longer you wait.” The sickening ‘advice’ from Roode making Sasha internally squirm.

 

A tiny flare of hope burned when Sasha saw a small twitch from Becky’s left hand in the corner of her eye. Taking as much time aiming the gun at the woman’s head as she could without being entirely conspicuous.

 

Apparently, she was not successful. The man’s short temper and impatience flaring, “This is taking too long. I’m going to have to reschedule that massage now.” His tone nonchalant while his finger began to pull the trigger.

 

Sasha’s eyes grew wide as she literally stared down the barrel and waited for her death. Knowing that she had no chance of getting a shot off before he would.

 

Right as Roode’s finger put enough pressure on the trigger to fire Becky’s body sprung out of the chair sideways. Her shoulder driving into the man and catching him off guard. His arm swinging wildly and causing the bullet to ricochet off the ceiling.

 

The two struggled as the blood from Becky’s nose continued to leak. Which the still woozy and lethargic woman used to her advantage. Keeping her head above his so that the thick red liquid would drip down into his eyes and disrupt his vision. Her hands clawing at his eyes in a desperate attempt to wound him before his strength advantage allowed him to regain the upper hand that the element of surprise had given her.

 

Sasha was startled by the frenzy of activity. Pushing the chair back until it fell over with a clatter and standing up to see over the table at the two rolling around the ground.

 

Unfortunately for Becky, she ended up on the bottom of the scrum when Roode threw all his weight to one side. The momentum he created pulling her body underneath his own where he quickly gained control of her wrist with one hand and used his other to throw vicious short punches to the woman beneath him. Knuckles digging into Becky’s ribcage and forcing what little air she had out of her mouth. The blood from her nose draining back into her own eyes and mouth now that gravity was no longer on her side.

 

Becky thanked her lucky stars when the punches stopped, but quickly wished they would have returned when two hands wrapped around her neck and began squeezing. The strong hold quickly cutting off any air from reaching her lungs. Her fingernails digging into the back of his hands and desperately scraping the skin off. Eyes bulging uncontrollably as the black of unconsciousness crept into the corner of her vision. The black void slowly taking over her sight as her hands slowly lost their ability to communicate with her brain. Limply falling down to the ground and succumbing to Roode’s stranglehold.

 

For a single moment she accepted it and even embraced it. Rather than continue trying to fight against insurmountable odds, she gave up. Assured in the knowledge that death would finally stake its claim on her. Surely angry at her escaping its cold embrace the last time they became intimately acquainted. The souls of her teammates not enough to satisfy its voracious appetite.

 

A tiny muffled sort of noise made it into Becky’s ears, sounding as if the noise was coming from far away rather than inside the small room. The sound accompanied her windpipe suddenly opening back up. Reflexively pulling in large gasping breaths as her lungs refilled with oxygen after being deprived for so long.

 

Roode’s head fell down into the crook of her shoulder limply. The weight of his upper body crashing down on top of her.

 

Becky used her left hand to try and push the dead weight off of her. The feeling of warm liquid suddenly pooling beneath Roode’s head making Becky’s efforts a little more frantic.

 

A new pair of hands helped give Becky the extra strength she needed to roll Roode’s lifeless body off of her own. Scrambling to her feet as soon as she was free and taking note of the tiny hole in the back of the FBI agents head. The back of her right shoulder covered in his blood, staining the black leather jacket she wore. Her hair feeling unnaturally wet where the back of her skull had been pressed into the cement floor.

 

Her eyes had a mind of their own and stared at her savior. The purple haired woman breathing deeply as her hand shook by her side. The grip on what had been Roode’s silenced pistol so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her glasses glinting against the fluorescent lighting above while she stared down with horror at the man she had shot.

 

Becky knew that she should be grateful. That she should immediately move to get this woman to safety. Maybe even try to get Sasha’s focus off of what she had just done before she potentially went into shock.

 

Instead all she felt was hatred. Hatred at this young woman for not letting her get what she deserved.

 

She knew Daniel would have a field day with this, but right now she didn’t have time to wallow in self-pity.

 

For some reason, whatever god Becky used to believe in clearly didn’t want her. Maybe living was her form of penance. A never ending hell here on earth that was preparing her for her inevitable resting place. She had no doubt of where she would end up if an afterlife did exist. But evidently, she still had more suffering to endure in the land of the living.

 

Becky decided that the least she could do was attempt to keep this woman from suffering. If she was going to stay on this earth, then she might as well try to make up for the stains on her soul. Knowing that she could never truly equal whatever scale they used to measure a person’s value during their life. Forever doomed to be atoning for her sins no matter how impossible the task was.

 

So, with a heavy heart Becky stuffed down her anger and disappointment. Steeling herself for the challenges that were surely coming and promising herself that no matter what happened to her, she would make sure that Sasha was allowed to continue living.

 

The overwhelmed look in Sasha’s eyes as the realization that she had just taken a human life hit her, making Becky’s unfortunate fascination with the woman rear its head. An automatic unstoppable urge to protect Sasha making her cross the tiny distance between them and gently use her right hand to move her eyes off of the dead body lying on the ground. Her fingertips lightly pressing into the soft skin that covered Sasha’s jaw.

 

She could plainly make out the internal conflict that raged within Sasha. Taking a life was not something to be taken lightly, even by those who have been trained to cross that line, “Ms. Banks. Nod along if you understand what I’m saying right now.” The answering nod from the paling woman prompted Becky to continue, “Great. I need you to stay with me right now. We need to get out of here as fast as we can. I have no idea how many people Roode was working with, but its safe to assume there are more people in this station that don’t want us to leave here alive.”

 

Sasha gulped as she took in most of the information. Her mind still preoccupied with the fact that she had just taken a life.

 

When Becky had jumped on top of the man Sasha had immediately stood up and looked for a good shot at the violent psycho. A safer opportunity providing itself when Roode had rolled on top of the woman he struggled with and started throwing punches that made him an easy target.

 

Without hesitation Sasha had pulled the trigger. Her heart dropping in her chest when nothing happened. Just the clicking nose of the firing mechanism functioning without a bullet.

 

Roode had been playing her all along. The pistol he had told her to kill Becky with may as well have been a paperweight while unloaded. He undoubtedly had known this and had given Sasha the gun with the intent to make her actually decide to kill another human being to save her own life.

 

Her hatred for the man rose further than she thought possible. Throwing the useless pistol away and preparing to jump on his back and try to help in whatever way she could.

 

She saw a glint of metal underneath the table and took a second to look down. Her eyes opening wide as she quickly reached down to pick up the silenced pistol Roode must have dropped in the scramble.

 

Having heard and seen the first shot, Sasha knew that this one worked. Pulling the gun level and aiming it at Roode’s back. A moment of hesitation hitting her when she saw Becky’s hand fall limply to her side. A giant burst of rage rising inside of her at the sight. Quickly adjusting her aim and squeezing the trigger without an ounce of remorse for the man.

 

As the reality set in. Sasha was more worried about the fact that killing Roode honestly didn’t bother her that much. He was obviously not a good person to say the least. As a lawyer Sasha believed that the law was necessary for society to function properly. She knew, like everyone does, that the law doesn’t and can’t get everything right, but to see someone like Roode exploiting the system so ruthlessly Sasha didn’t really know what to think anymore.

 

For some reason though, Becky’s hand on her jaw and the brown eyes boring into her own helped quiet the noise.

 

As the moment lingered, Becky began to get nervous. She figured that the man Roode referred to as Rotunda must be in on whatever shady business Roode was involved in, but anything beyond that was a huge unknown. And right now, Becky knew that she had to do her best to keep Sasha and herself moving forward despite not knowing if their next step would be their last.

 

“Are you with me?” Becky asked. Removing her hand from Sasha’s jaw when she felt the early warning signs begin appearing. Her bicep muscle twitching and contracting on its own. It was always very slow at first. The tremors increasing faster if she tried to fight them. So, instead of that she let her arm fall back to her side. Hoping to hide the shaking from the woman she had to be strong for if she was going to do her job. She needed to get both of them out of here and her arm deciding to seize up on her at the worst possible time wouldn’t stop her.

 

Fresh determination flowing through her veins that some may call an idiotic recklessness bordering on complete insanity. Disregarding her physical limitation as a minor hindrance rather than actually acknowledging how serious it was.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” Sasha managed to eek out. Her voice tight and curt.

 

Even as the twitch in her right arm steadily became harder to conceal Becky couldn’t allow herself to quit. Not that quitting was even an option for her right now. Whomever or whatever Sasha had stumbled onto was obviously pretty damn big and she would be as much a target as Sasha when the news of what happened in this interrogation room got out.

 

“Alright. Then we need to get the hell moving. You ever snuck out of a police station before?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then. So that was chapter one. I felt like writing something that was purely just Becksha without any other relationships poking their head in. 
> 
> Special shoutout to Clex who I felt almost obligated to write more Becksha for. 
> 
> Would love to hear any thoughts you lovely readers had on the insanity that has already occurred and been hinted at. Leave a kudos if you feel so inclined, but most importantly just have a good day... Or night, or whatever it is for you.
> 
> As always hope you got some entertainment out of this, and if not, I recommend tacos. They usually help.


End file.
